


|Paper Hearts|

by JamiltonTheMusical



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Jamilton - Fandom, Thomas Jefferson - Fandom
Genre: AU, College, M/M, what more to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiltonTheMusical/pseuds/JamiltonTheMusical
Summary: Probably update the chapters every Sunday so remember and keep an eye out if you wanna read more of this turd.





	1. ✨

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i suck at description but hey-ho I hope you enjoy anyway

College had started back up again. Students swarmed in the rather ancient building, its doors wide open to all who had applied also welcoming in the hot summers breeze which blew soothingly through the halls.  
Chatter livened up the dreary looking halls, it buzzed in the air almost terrifyingly.  
Alexander hadn't been around such a large crowd of people in such a long time, his time was usually spent over the winter break in cosy little cafes and library's regularly hanging out with his friends. 

The messy bun which sat upon his head was shook rather violently by a brown speckled hand which soon embraced him in a weird friendly hug. "Hammy!" John chuckled as the terrified expression on Alexanders face over the fear of someone having the audacity to touch his hair so carelessly had soon faded into a small sigh of relief. 

"Don't call me Hammy, Freckles." Scoffed the brunette who re-adjusted his ruck sack onto his shoulder.  
A pout crawled on Johns lips as 'Freckles' wasn't his favourite name he was given. It was first administrated to him by a rather aggravated elementary school teacher as she had scolded him for the fourth time in ten minutes for not paying attention. Ever since that his whole childhood had consisted of Freckles... it was the only he couldn't stand more than mac n cheese. 

"Wow... I see your still as sarcastic as ever." John snapped back playfully when Lafayette and Hercules had finally decided to join them.  
Lafayette's hair was pulled back as always showing off his latest manly feature to his face. A black peach fuzz beard tinged his dark skin, it drawing all the to his side burns... it made Alexanders look pathetic.  
He was so proud of his beard. God damn Lafayette sometimes. 

A friendly reunion happened between the four of them acting like they hadn't seen each other since that cringy high school leaving ceremony where the teachers cried of joy to see the back of them.  
They literally seen each other Saturday when they all went out for ice cream.  

"Should we 'ead to our dorm rooms?" The French twang spoke cocking his head to the side as the boy band like group nodded. 

They strolled down the halls passing old school friends which they decided to never keep in contact with which was rather embarrassing.  
The dorms were located at the east wing of the building and each room was built to room two. Both for the schools social curriculum and money problems. 

They were addressed three rooms that they were each to chose from, two already had roommates picked out for them where the third room was completely empty.  
So Lafayette and Hercules decided to make claims to the free room happily although there was quite a fight to get it. 

A small huff of annoyance came from the curly haired brunette as he snatched the piece of paper from the frenchmans hand, this piece of paper contained the names of the two roommates which Alexander and John were to decide between themselves to room with for the rest of the year. 

"So... it's either Aaron Burr-- Sounds like a buzzkill." He chuckled as his emerald green eyes averted up to the snickering Hamilton who seemed to find humour in Johns comment. 

"And-- what! No way!" Lauren's gasped putting his hand over his mouth like he was some sort of teen girl who had found out that their favourite band member was dating some other pop star.  
The small snicker was soon cut short, all of them intrigued on who the second roommate was. John began to gasp and mumble dramatically over the name he had just read. 

"What!" Alexander asked for the fifth time getting annoyed and believed that John was just milking it now to see them trip over each other to find out who it was. 

"Thomas. Jefferson." 

 

Alexander soon felt his whole world ricochet. His mortal enemy ever since he could remember had the nerve, the intrepidity to step foot into the same college as Hamilton. Luck definitely wasn't on his side, he began to single mindedly debate on whether or not this was how his whole year was to go. To put it quite bluntly.  
Badly. 

"I'm not rooming with him." He spoke sternly. His aura changed quickly making him seem more standoffish than he was before 'He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named' was mentioned. He couldn't stand Jefferson, he was a self obnoxious, loud mouthed, sarcastic prick.  
Besides the feelings he felt for Thomas was graciously returned as he also thought very little of Alexander. 

"Well I'm sure as hell not!" John replied with a generally concerned expression. None of them liked Thomas very much, each one had their own story to tell on why the disliked the Virginian so much but that could wait till another time. 

A small glaring contest broke between the two brunettes to the point their eyes were almost closed.  
"Okay, okay I've got this." Hercules intervened reaching into his torn jean pocket pulling out a ten cent coin. All of their attentions were drawn to the coin now, they all knew on how this was going to be settled because this was how most of their disputes were settled in this same way. 

Resting the coin on his thumb nail he glanced up to the two men who watched him contently.  
"Heads." John called first.  
"Tails." Alexander spoke soon after. 

The tension rose between them all acting like a couple of ten year olds fighting over a limited edition trading card of some sort. Hercules soon flicked it in the air, it felt like an eternity for both Lauren's and Hamilton as they watched it spin when it was swiftly caught by Mulligan. 

After a quick peep at the coin he looked back up at the duelling men.  
"Heads wins!" Hercules calls loudly causing Lauren's to literally jump in the air due to happiness.  
This was it.  
This was where Alexander was to just give up.  
How on earth could he room with such a despicable human being. 

"Ah! Good luck there bro!" John laughed slapping Alexanders back harshly, moments later it was just him on his own staring profoundly at the bulky oak door which had gold engravings of the room numbers. He hadn't seen Thomas since the high school leaving ceremony and even up until that day they both hated each other.  
Hamilton had no choice. He couldn't exactly not go in, he needed to live there from now on. He needed to learn to live with Thomas whether he liked it or not. 

A deep sigh slipped through the rather dried up lips along with his bun soon drooping to the side a little. His hands gripped the gold door knob giving it a few jiggles and turns as he then made his way in.


	2. ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I hope y'all enjoy chapter 2 ;3

"I swear I'm gonna strangle you if I find one more hair tie around this room!" Thomas snapped picking up the beige coloured elasticated hair tie from the very edge of his desk from where Alexander must've accidentally misplaced it. 

He and Thomas had been roommates now for a few weeks and just as the shorter man had anticipated, it was complete and utter hell.  
The moment he set foot in the room Thomas had cursed his luck that whole day, still being the arrogant prick he always was about it. 

The slender darkly tanned fingers slung the bobble back on his thumb and fired it across the room to where it landed on the keyboard of Alexanders laptop. A small irritated grunt came from the sleep deprived man who sat at his desk typing away on work he had to get started on. College isn't like the movies.  
It ain't all happy and sunshine with absolutely no worries what so ever, it didn't merely consist of going to parties and making out with the first person you could get your hands on. College was stress from day one. This Alexander knew very well. 

Hamilton slipped the bobble on his wrist with the many others which he was sure to lose some point in the future. It was currently lunch break and Thomas had made a quick stop to his room for some extra books for his next class and his royal purple power bank ceasing the start of the bobble argument.  
He and James planned on going to the campus' cafe to grab something to eat before classes started back up again. 

Content clicking was the only sound coming from Alexander apart from the hushed steady paced breathing.  
Food wasn't a necessity to Alex unlike other human beings, coffee and energy drinks were all he needed to thrive on although that would probably explain his less manly physique.  
Thomas on the other hand was fit. Extremely fit. 

"My roommate is a real life zombie.. I wonder how much people would pay to see that?" Jefferson chuckled cockily with a shit eating grin as always. Oh how Alex wished to slap that satanic grin off his face and watch his reaction, milking it for all it was worth. 

A quick glance was brought to the digital clock perched upon the window as it read '12:27 PM'. 

This seriously wasn't Alex's day. He had approximately two minuets and thirty two seconds to get to the west wing of the college to meet Mr. Washington in the theatre. Slapping the sticker filled laptop shut he shoved it in his worn out brown leather satchel which hung over his chair.  
He didn't have time for Thomas' shit today. He was too tired and to busy to toss back and forth petty comments... okay well maybe just one before he leaves. 

Grabbing both the satchel and his grey hoodie he swiftly brushed past Mr. Jefferson stopping just as he opened the door. "I wonder if I should report that hedgehog on your head to the animal shelter? I'm sure it's abuse." He spat back walking out calmly and cockily until he closed the doors so Thomas couldn't see him sprint for dear life through the halls over the fear of being late to meet up with Mr. Washington. 

 

Thomas clicked his tongue, rolling his chocolate brown eyes at Alexanders rather snappy comeback. Shoving his things in his rucksack he soon followed Hamiltons lead walking out the dorm room and heading out to meet up with James. 

 

"Finally deciding to join me Alexander?" Mr. Washington chuckled cocking up an eyebrow towards the heavily panting ravenette who had his hands placed on the broads of his thighs catching his breath. Alex wasn't athletic in any way, where some people where physically fit, Hamilton was more intellectually fit. He felt it suited him much more. 

"S-sorry sir." He spoke as a sharp inhalation of his breath was still echoing through the empty theatre room. 

"May I ask why you called me here?"  
Many thoughts had plagued the young mans mind on the many possibilities of why he could be here. He was close with Mr. Washington, they had a little history with each other throughout Alexanders collage life starting from as far back as the freshman year. 

"Ah. I have something I want to discuss with you regarding the school musical that I have in plan?" The tanned elder spoke formally but not in a stand offish kind of way, it was more of a fatherly kind of way... or a grandfatherly kind of way. Alex wasn't to sure on what he'd pin it down to exactly. 

 

James and Thomas sat huddled at a small table which seated the two of them rather comfortably. A pastel yellow collar peeped out of the unfashionable green sweater Madison had decided to wear today, it looked like a old Christmas jumper that grandma knitted for him because she didn't know what else to get her seventeen year old grandson... unless he'd much prefer a book on how to sew baby clothes. 

Thomas managed to somehow get a black cap over his frizzy mess of a hair-doo. It had tucked back some of the stray hairs which would usually pester him when he decided to study and plus, he thought he looked pretty hot. Along with a few other unnoticed gawkers.  
"So how's that roommate of yours?" James mumbled chewing on his turkey and ham sandwich which actually had a strange smell of fish emanating from it. 

"He's a dick-bag." He responded causally as if that were Alexanders birth given name. James sighed at his response seeing as he was brought up in a home where cursing was almost as bad as stealing someone's car or punching his grandma in the face. 

Thomas had explained the situation to James about how he and Alexander were enemies all through out there childhood and how he was sadly burdened with the stress of keeping up enemies all through out his young adult hood. 

"Blanking him from my mind entirely, how's A-A-Ron?" Snickered the frizzy haired man purposely pronouncing his name wrong because Thomas couldn't grasp on why his name had two a's in it. It was pronounced with just the one? What's the point in a silent a?

"A-A-Ron is fine, he doesn't talk much so there's no problem there." James spoke back setting down the carcass of his sandwich while dusting his hands to the side.   
The beginning of Thomas and James' friendship was merely an act of pity. It was during a recess back in sixth grade where Thomas was found sulking on the school bench and James just so happened to be sitting when he decided to split his bubblegum with him hoping it'd maybe make the stranger feel better.  
Ever since then Thomas has been stuck to Madison like glue. 

"I'm jealous. Alexander won't fucking shut up, I swear that man will be the death of me."


	3. ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much Alex and Thomas have a bonding moment and John is showing off his flirting skills. What else is there to say?

Alex's finger traced over the spines of the tightly packed books in search of one regarding the French Revolution in the college library. He liked to spend his free time here or in the theatre even though he spent most of his life in both those places, it always seemed to calm him. Maybe it was the silence that Alexander enjoyed most? Silence was something he had been used to all his life, his home was always quiet especially after his father had left both him and his mother. Unlike most kids he didn't question what his father was like nor did he ever want to see that damned scoundrels face again. Suddenly the words French Revolution jumped out at him as he happily snatched the book from the shelf wandering through the towering isles. Giddily he opened up the book midway skimming through between pages 140 and 142 reading on the midst of the war. Alexanders eyes averted from the book when he heard a familiar cough echo in the reasonably large space. Like a lost pup he cocked his head to the side going to investigate to see if the person who produced the cough was the same person Hamilton had in mind.  A pair of apple headphones sat snugly in his earlobes, the wires tracing down his blue baseball themed jacket soon twisting and turning as they reached the aux port of the mans phone. In his hands he had a book which was odd because Alex couldn't remember one time where he caught Thomas reading. With a shrug, the kind of shrug which spoke 'I have nothing else to loose so hey-ho.' He walked over to the taller man sitting down across from him setting down his book along with his satchel on the table. Noticing his surroundings shifting and changing the chocolatey brown eyes glanced up meeting with Alexanders more hazel eyes. "What do you want?" Thomas asked bluntly plucking a head phone from his ear as the faint beat of the music pulsated against the pad of his thumb. "Reading." Responded Alex gesturing down to his book while getting trying to get comfortable in the horrible plastic chairs. Peering down at the book then back up at Alex he slipped his headphone back in and sinking back into the waves of words he was busy reading. "Whatcha got there?" Hamilton asked trying to grasp Thomas' attention again. "Since when were you one for small talk Mr. Hamilton?" Scoffed Jefferson as he yanked out his right headphone once again getting slightly agitated at Alex's content pestering. A small roll of the hazel eyes soon followed a sigh. "Okay, I'll just bitch at you next time I see you. Should suit your tastes much more." Alex spoke sarcastically as Thomas chuckled releasing his ears of the oddly shaped headphones. "Wouldn't be anything new--" "I didn't know you liked to read?" Alex butted in as per usual. Alex didn't know a lot of things about Thomas just as Thomas didn't know a lot of things about Alex. They spent that much time fighting they had never actually sat down and just talked. "It's a break from reality I suppose." He shrugs in response glancing down at the novel which he had chose to read. Thomas' home was rather strict believe it or not. He was brought up by two respectable and loving parents and grandparents to follow, but just as any kid, his families expectation grew to much for him to bear so when he was alone in his room he'd take a book from his father's office and read through it. He didn't care what it was about. As long as it didn't have anything involving the reality which lay outside his room he would read it. "Yeah, it's amazing how just a few words can transport you to another place. I love reading the writers view on everything's and how they portray their world." Rambled the black haired man, Thomas had never seen Alexander talk so passionately about something in his life. It was rather mesmerising to know that Alexander too found the same escape which Thomas so greedily loved in books. "Ha, who knew you actually loved something else besides hearing your own voice." Thomas chuckled. "Ha-fucking-larious Thomas--" "Shh." Hissed the elderly woman who sat behind her rounded desk which was also piled with novels and biographies and what not. Both of the men glanced over at her soon locking eyes once again along with two devious smiles as if they found joy form being scolded. "Welp! I best be off. It was nice talking Mr. Jefferson." Alexander spoke following a sarcastic bow as he grabbed his book tucking back in the chair he had found absolutely no comfort in sitting on. Thomas placed one of his headphones back in his ear fiddling with the control buttons which hung just at his collar bone. "As to you Mr. Hamilton." "Alexander! My homie!" Lauren's laughed as they three men sat on the bench in the middle of campus. Lafayette and Hercules both made some weird and obviously bad sounding beat boxing noises making even worse impressions of some sort of gangsters. "Johnny! Don't call me your homie!" Alex spoke changing his accent so he sounded more like the Godfather. John laughed again standing up as he slung his arm around Alex's shoulder while the group aimlessly wandered down the gravel path hearing the small stones crackled beneath their shoes. As they had a discussion on the best ice cream shop to go to three rather fashionable sisters walked past them the tallest dressed in peach, the mid-height in blue and the shortest in a nice bright yellow. "Oui oui mon' cheri!" Sang Lafayette making the three sisters turn their heads, the tallest bowing her glasses down to eye up the Frenchman. The three girls were ridiculously good looking, they had perfect figures, beautiful eyes and vocal chords to die for. "Hello Lafayette, John, Herc." Angelica chuckled rolling her eyes playfully as the other two sisters giggled a little. John instantly let go of Alexander not passing up his chance to flirt with a Schuyler sister for probably the sixth hundred time since they had started back at college. "Ah! The lovely Schuyler sisters looking as gorgeous as ever I see." John hums taking Angelica's hand and lightly kissing the back of it gentlemanly. The brunette perched her sunglasses upon her head and looked down at the curly haired boy who teasingly flirted with her and her sisters. "And i see you lot still have nothing better to do besides hitting on students." She responded jokingly causing John to dramatically gasp, all in a playful manner of course. "You have wounded my pride Ms. Schuyler!" They all joked a little longer, John and Lafayette still not giving up there petty attempts to flirt with the three ladies. Alexander and Eliza had exchanged a few awkward glances along with a smile or two. Eliza was natural beauty in Alexanders eyes, her neatly straightened hair pinned back by a hair grip and her baby blue coloured clothing wrapping snugly around her every curve making her almost too beautiful for the naked eye. "Ooo- ooo- Angi look!" Peggy squealed as she tugged on the elder sisters sleeve causing her to draw her attention to whatever it was Peggy seemed to be squealing about. Thomas, James and Aaron were all walking down the same path John and the guys had just strolled down moments ago themselves. But what probably caught Peggy's eye the most was the fact that Thomas was wearing a black sports vest which seemed to cling to him tightly flashing off every muscular detail on the upper half of his body. Although it was understandable in this heat, it had even got to the teachers as few of them also wandered around in shorts and vests to try and fight off the summer heat. "He's so gorgeous!" Peggy squeaks again still blatantly gawking at Jefferson without a shred of shame for herself. To be fair she wasn't the only one staring though, both girls and boys had they're eyes glued to the trio some cursing, some awing at the men. The Schuyler sisters said their goodbyes parting ways with the boyband-like group. John drew back his feet kicking a stray stone which had made its was onto the concrete walkway plunking himself down on the bench. "Can you believe that guy! He thinks he's so hot!" "Women want to be with him, Men want to be him... or be with him. Depending on which way they swing?" Hercules chuckled nervously as he hadn't thought that through entirely.. it sounded cooler in his head


	4. ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex decides to ponder dramatically on love while Thomas makes a fool of himself in front of his study partner. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy whatever this is!

The college days had dragged on, each day rolling in like a turtle in a race and as per usual Alexander was found basking in the ambience of the theatre. The large red drapes messily strung by ropes and many, many staples. Looking down from the back seats which lined up against the sound and light booth where the technical half of the shows were handled.  
Alexanders wandering eyes gazed upon the dimly lit stage seeing the few marks and scuffs from past performances when beginning actors and actresses would waltz across the stage playing out their scenes whether it be love, betrayal, joy or sadness. Each mark represented that persons one moment to shine, probably the one moment in their life which defined them the most... 

The soft coo of Michael Jackson's voice murmured soothingly through Alex's earphones as he had escaped everyone and everything to come to the theatre to study.  
He had his feet perched on the seats in front of him, his black converse definitely showing their age due to the bursted rubber and colour faded fabric. Alex clicked his pen off his notepad too the beat of 'Break Of Dawn' whilst trying to find the right, more adult like words to use for this certain presentation. 

Alexander always put his all into everything no matter how small it was. He believed that everything mounted up in the end even the silliest of things, sometimes he'd stay up for days on ends only surviving on coffee and gum for as long as he needed. His mother used to generally worry about his health when he was in high school, he was such a delicate looking teen. 

Tossing his head back with a small grunt his ponytail seemed to cushion the hard headrest which was attached to the seat. He couldn't think of anything for this essay... not a single word... not even an idea of some sort.  
His nostrils widened as he let out a much needed sigh hearing it echo through the almost hollow sounding room. 

 

'Hold my hand, feel the sweat, yes you've got me nervous yet  
Let me groove, let me soothe, let me take you on a cruise,'

Alex never thought much on love or relationships, he just never had time to let himself be caught up in such trivial things. But listening to a love song was making it kinda hard to keep off the topic. 

He pondered on what it would be like to feel such strong emotions for someone. To wake up in bed next to them the sun engulfing both of them in its light as their warm bodies were covered and sheltered in the heat of the blanket, clothes lying scattered across the room floor probably not within reaching distance.  
Was it really all that special? Why does everyone insist on having that feeling at least once in their life, from Alex's point of view it only ended up in heartbreak and; or sadness. 

Hamilton shook those preposterous thoughts from his mind, he didn't need that. He didn't need love.  
All he needed was good grades and an even greater education. 

 

"Stop goofing off Thomas and get to studying." Huffed his essay partner John Adams, his blonde hair slicked back into a cow lick as he watched Jefferson ride around the room on his metallic blue Segway.  
Unlike Alexander, Thomas didn't rush to study. He did it all in his own pace not giving a damn who it seemed to bother but then again that was Thomas, that pretty much summed him up in a few words. 

He cockily glanced over at Adams speeding over to the man and his laptop before swiftly turning the corner and gliding into the small kitchen each dorm room was assigned with. 

John began to curse Thomas calling him a 'good for nothing lazy son of a bitch' and what not to what not. Jefferson was skilled enough to to just block out Adam and his annoying voice scooting back into the main room where both his and Hamilton's beds were places at each side of the room. 

"Thomas I swear to god---"

"How dare ye' swear to god almight-ay-ay-ay!" Thomas wailed as his sarky comment was soon cut short when he had lost control of his Segway, it chugged along the floor jerking Jefferson along with it. The Virginian debated on whether or not to jump off whilst it was still moving or try to take control once again but before he could make a decision he hit the cold hard wall knocking him off the Segway. 

All drew silent while the Virginian lay sprawled on the floor feeling his back ache tremendously but of course, Adams couldn't hold it back any longer... he let out a roar of laughter flopping back onto Thomas' bed.  
Things like this didn't often happen to Thomas but he supposed that was what he got for being so sarcastic all the time.  
"Shut up you twat!" 

John couldn't be silenced, his mind played Jeffersons reaction over and over making each and every time more funnier than the last.  
And whilst Thomas was still procrastinating on whether or not to get up and suffer the brutal teasing off John, Alex had just arrived back to their dorm giving up on studying for now. 

There wasn't even an expression on Hamilton's face when he walked in, what was he suppose to do when he seen Thomas lying on top of his dirty laundry.  
"...okay then." He mumbled through a small snicker savouring the look of shock on Thomas' face when he had realise he had returned. 

"Don't. Even. Bother." The dark skinned man hissed finally deciding to pick himself up off the floor dusting off the sock which had managed to cling to his shoulder. Alex had plunked himself down on his bed watching Thomas shuffle over to the bathroom to supposedly go and 'bleach himself' over the fact of lying in Hamilton's dirty laundry for nearly three and a half minutes. 

As pissed as Jefferson was it was plainly obvious to see that he was embarrassed to be caught by Alexander amongst his clothes, he didn't even take the extra few seconds to remove his Segway from the wall from where it had crashed him. 

Having his notebooks in hand he plucked the almost blunt pencil from the root of his ponytail and scribbled down the few details of which consisted of Thomas showing another emotion accept bitchy onto a page where he had began to write small summary of the Virginian every since there civil conversation yesterday in the library.  
Alex wondered what Thomas was really like after that, knowing he knew how to express kindness. So he concluded to start a little research of his own... to keep him busy of course.


	5. ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this chapter is :/

Sitting on his bed early Saturday morning Alexander scribbled down more notes onto his page which merely consisted of his still sleeping roommate Thomas Jefferson. 

Alexander had a bad habit of taking down notes of people who interested him, he did it often as a child. That was how his friendship with Lauren's was forged.   
He had first seen the curly haired boy when he was transferred to his class way back in elementary. Something about him just seemed to spark Alexanders attention and whenever he'd see the young boy he'd scribble down notes, for example; his attitude, his personality, his clothing choice and so on.

 

Hamilton had filled a fair bit of his page so far with Thomas, it did make him feel sort of edgy though... some people would call it creepy or stalker-ish. It actuality he was just a nosy guy. 

Thomas grunted in his sleep hearing his abruptly loud siren alarm go off on his phone. Alex didn't see why he needed an alarm for a Saturday morning, most normal people -not including himself- would die to lie in on a Saturday.   
But Thomas just didn't like to waste his day in bed... most days anyway.

The Afro haired man squirmed in his bed perpetually not really wanting to get up and face the day ahead of him. Alex watched from the opposite side of their room still slumped against his headboard with the note pad resting on his knees making penniless bets in his mind on how long it'd take him to actually get up.   
Thomas finally arose from his bed only dressed in a pair of purple boxers with an grey elasticated waist band which clung tightly to his lower waist. Not too boost ones ego much more but Jefferson was toned. In Alexanders eyes he had muscles upon his muscles which wasn't true, it was merely because he had nothing but skin and bones. Alex found it kind intimidating but of course he would never let Thomas know that. 

"Put some pants on at least!" Alexander huffed rolling his eyes down to his book as he scribbled down another small note of Thomas. 

'Likes to walk around in his underwear on weekends.'

 

"Then stop staring pervert." The Virginian responded swiftly as if he was waiting on Hamilton nagging him about wearing some sort of clothing.   
The shorter man felt his face flushed a faint shade of red slamming his notepad shut to the ink filled cover which protected all he had written in it. 

"I'd rather lick sandpaper than stare at you." He fired back. As much as the two had bonded over the recent week it still didn't give a reason to exclude their arguments. It was almost as if they were mandatory and the two men were supposed to bicker, like it did them a benefit of some sort.   
A evil cackle came from the bathroom where Thomas was now doing is morning routine.

Thomas didn't have very many plans for today. His only close friend was too busy cramming for a surprise test which had popped up thanks to Mr. Lee.   
So he too decided that he would squeeze in some studying, he hadn't done as much as he should've since he had started back. 

The water trickled down the Virginians body whilst his hair absorbed the moving liquid making it heavier by each passing second. Thomas knew he needed too study, he knew it was a necessity if he wanted to make it through college with good grades. 

Slipping out the shower and into some grey joggers with a white t-shirt, he wandered back into the main area of the dorm seeing Alexander still sat in the same position he had left him almost ten minutes before hand.   
He didn't see Hamilton as much of a threat anymore. They had bonded a little over a week or so and both of them had come to terms that they were that bad. 

Sure, Hamilton still thought that Thomas could be a self absorbed, obnoxious ass wipe.   
And sure Jefferson still thought that Alexander could be a good for nothing, loud mouthed moron.   
But when either of them didn't act like what the either had presumed them to be it wasn't an entirely impossible friendship. 

"Have you eaten?" Hummed Thomas looking over at the brunette who was now busy engrossed on his laptop hearing the clacking of the keyboard going once again. The taller man tutted after not getting a response, once Alex was caught up in something it was almost impossible to try and contact him. It was as if he had put up an invisible barrier that could only be taken down once someone had either mentioned Washington or tests. 

His socks shuffled across the lino flooring into the small kitchen which was acquired for both of them to share. Thomas grabbed a mug from the cupboard and some eggs from the drawer cracking the hard shell and emptying its substance into the cup. 

Scrambled eggs were up quick, fast and quite enjoyable. Although actual cooked scrambled eggs would've been a little better but hey-ho microwaved eggs are just the same. 

He leaned against the counter hearing the loud buzzing of the microwave drum against his ear. His eyes averted over to the small Hamilton which was still huddled on his bed, if it wasn't for the faint movements of his hands Thomas would've swore he was staring at a statute or something. It didn't even look like he was blinking. 

Alexander complexed Thomas sometimes. He couldn't understand how someone could devote practically there whole being to school work, it was very rarely he'd see him go out with his friends. Alex never seemed to take a break. 

The beeping of the microwave blanked Thomas from his thoughts only leaving him to worry if his eggs were cooked yet.   
Before the moment of truth Thomas spotted one of Alexanders bobble near the kitchen sink... again. As much as he wanted to scold him for doing exactly what he was told not to do Thomas couldn't bring himself for that much energy just yet this morning. Instead he took the beige bobble and slung back his damp hair in a ponytail leaving it too drip down onto the white towel he had so cleverly placed around his neck just for this situation. 

The blue ceramic mug was decorated with some blanked out white astronauts giving a thumbs up to whoever look directly at it and his eggs were surprisingly well cooked.   
Scoffing down the fluffy eggs greedily Thomas plodded back to his unmade bed sitting down as his body heat had left from his spot minutes ago.   
The big brown eyes were locked tightly onto the mug as if the eggs were to get out and leave him hungry for the rest of the day. But as this was busy happening Thomas felt a pair of eyes glue to him, eerily glue to him. 

Alexander had caught a whiff of the eggs breaking him from his trance with his computer to look up. Now as if the eggs hadn't already captivated him enough he had been staring at Thomas for a good few minutes.   
The brown frizzy hair pinned back and the peach fuzz beard had all looked so familiar to him. 

Thomas grew uncomfortable, he hadn't had this much eye contact with anyone ever. His mind couldn't comprehend what on earth Alex was staring at, did he have something in his face?

"Laf?" Alexander questioned being deadly serious on this, he couldn't tell if that was Lafayette sitting not Thomas' bed randomly eating some scrambled eggs or if that was truly Thomas... pretending to be Lafayette eating some scrambled eggs? 

"What?" 

"What?" 

The Virginian accent had confirmed that it was not Laf but for certain it was his roommate. Alex couldn't get over the resemblance between the two men, it was almost scary. His eyes were wide and his mouth was now gaping a little at Thomas still trying to convince himself that little more that he wasn't seeing things.

 

"Go lick sandpaper would ya'." Huffed Thomas turning his head feeling heat rise to his ears over Hamilton's content staring.


	6. ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas might be Laf,  
> Laf might be Thomas. 
> 
> w e s h a l l n e v e r k n o w

Sitting crosslegged on his bed with his trusty computer between his legs john peeped over Alexanders shoulder seeing the many lines of homework he had been working in over the past few weeks. 

"So what's this for again?" John questioned resting his chin on the pad of Alex's shoulder. Lauren's had come over earlier today after the mix-up with Thomas and Laf, Alex still couldn't comprehend the resemblance between the two men and had told john about it the moment he had came in which was odd. John was expecting a full rant over how his paper wasn't finished weeks ago even though the test was still weeks away. 

"My history class with Mr. Washington." Responded Hamilton still typing away on his laptop adding more words to his virtual page. 

"Doesn't he work in the theatre too?"   
Alex nodded, due to budget cuts Mr. Washington was asked if he could take the role in theatre and he gladly accepted seeing as he enjoyed the wonderful art of music so much. 

The big oak door had shut sweeping a small bundle of air beneath Thomas' feet as he held the white plastic carrier in his hand filled with some few necessities for the fridge.   
The sound of the door had caught the two men's attention who still sat on the bed while a sudden fire was lit under Alexander. 

"Okay- okay- John! Watch this!" The shorter man spoke jumping up from the bed pacing towards Thomas with a bobble ready in his hand.   
Thomas soon felt his Afro being tugged at multiple times making him jerk his head aback at little. 

"Hamilton! Hey--ouch! What the hell!" Snapped Jefferson feeling the back of his hair being twisted and turned before soon having his freedom once again from his roommates fingers.   
His brown eyes glared over to Alex who didn't even seem to be phased at the fact Jefferson was going to strangle him. 

"See! Doesn't he look exactly like Laf!" Exclaimed Alex once again staring in awe at the angered yet rather confused Virginian. 

"Wow... he does..." Gasped John. When Alex had told him this earlier John had thought nothing of it thinking that his sleep deprived friend was just seeing things but now he knew for sure. That they had found Lafayette's doppelgänger. 

Thomas had finally caught on to what Alex had did to him from behind. He reached back his free hand and rolled the bobble out his hair tossing it onto Hamilton's bed with a small tut.   
"I got some milk." He said wandering into the kitchenette placing the few things away into the rightful places.

"Cool, I'll make some coffee in a minute." Alex hums as he was now curled back up on his bed with his laptop sitting costly between his legs, satisfied with his work on Thomas' hair. 

John was beginning to doubt himself. Was he in the right dorm room? Was he dreaming? He just heard Alex offer to make Thomas coffee, the same Thomas which he had swore to decapitate and sever his head on a stick if he even breathed in the same space as him.   
He nor the other guys had been around to Alex's room much since they had started college again. None of them had gotten the chance. But surely Alexander hadn't lost all sanity yet? 

Before Lauren's could begin to think up anymore preposterous scenarios his phone pinged seeing a text from Herc asking if he was still coming over to play grand theft auto to see if they could complete this one mission they were both stuck on. 

"Damn, I should've been at Hercs ages ago!" Yelped John bouncing up as he grabbed his hanging jacket from Alex's head board knocking over a few books which were piled up. 

"Sorry man!" John chuckled gaining a small chuckle from Alexander. The curly haired man bent down messily picking up the scattered books and shoved them on his bed once again catching a glimpse of the most recent page Alex must have been writing on. 

 

'Likes to walk around in his boxers on the weekend.   
Likes to do grocery shopping on a Saturday.   
Enjoys coffee more than tea and only takes a sugar and a half.'

 

Were these notes about Thomas? John furrowed his eyebrows. He knew what these were about because he clearly remembered finding something like this about himself way back when and that's how he came to be friends with Alex.   
But he'd never think that Alexander would take an interest to Thomas? He was supposed to despise the man. 

Saying his goodbyes once more John had eventually left having the thoughts of Alex and Thomas playing in the back of his mind. 

All was quiet and peaceful in the dorm room--  
"Hey! Weren't you supposed to be making coffee?' Thomas spoke popping his head out the kitchen to stare at Alexander.   
Hamilton suddenly remembered that he still had to do that, setting down his laptop and folding it over he got up and wandered into the kitchen. 

"Sorry, I forgot." A toothy grin perked upon Alex's lips as he grabbed the black kettle filling it up at the sink before putting it on to boil. 

"Did I just hear Hamilton say sorry?" Teased the taller man glancing over his shoulder to look down at Alex.   
Thomas was right, it was probably the first time he had heard Alexander apologise in his life. 

"Yeah.... w-well don't expect to hear it often." Scoffed Hamilton in response turning his head over to the bobbing Afro as Thomas laughed at him over his quick and witty response.  

Scooping a teaspoon of coffee into the blue and green mugs he added an extra tea spoon and a half of sugar to Thomas' letting them brew for a few moments. 

Alex leaned against the kitchen counter staring at the back of Thomas as he was busy in the fridge doing whatever he was doing.  

Jefferson wasn't a bad guy entirely, sure he had his moments where it would just make Alexander just want to strangle the living daylights out of him but lately that feeling of hatred had died between them both and to be honest it wasn't all that bad being friends with Thomas.


End file.
